Crafting
Crafting is a skill in RuneScape Classic. Crafting is a very diverse production skill in Runescape Classic. There is leather working, pottery making, crafting jewelry, crafting glass, crafting battlestaffs and more! Leather Working: Leather working is a great way to start crafting, however it does require a small amount of cash to start out. These are some of the essential items used with leather crafting: Cowhide, needle, thread and some coins. *A player can obtain leather from killing cows. Many players find the cow pen to be a great training spot, and choose not to pick up the cowhides in order to let them stay longer. The cow pen is conveniently located right next to the gates into Al Kharad, which has a bank to the south(there is a 10 coin toll to go past it). *Needles and thread can be bought from the crafting shop to the east of Al-kharid. Only one needle is required for crafting, but 1 thread is required for every 5 pieces of leather crafted. *Next, the player should withdraw the cowhide and coins and proceed to the tanner. The tanner is located just above the furnace in Al Kharad and will exchange 1 leather for every cowhide and coin that the player has. *Finally, use the needle on the leather and select the item that you wish to craft. Pottery Making: Another good way to start crafting is through making pottery. For this method, money is not required,: A pickaxe(or money to buy some clay) and at least one jug of water. *First, buy/mine the clay. The best place to mine clay is the Varrock West mine. The mine is usually not crowded and has a few rocks to mine from. *Next, the player should find a water source and fill the jugs with water. Use the water on the clay to make soft clay. *Lastly, find the building in Barbarian Village with the potter's wheel and pottery oven in it. Use the soft clay with the potter's wheel and select the item to make. Once used on the oven, the item will be finished. Jewlery Training Crafting 1-7 Leather Gloves : A good start with crafting is leather working. Be prepared to lose a few coins in this step, but it's worth it. 7-14 Leather boots : Leather will still remain to be a very fast method to gain experience, so it is advisable to stick with it. 14-16 Leather armour: Even though the experience shoots up with the ability to make the armour, it's best to just move to holy symbols as 16. At this point, the player should also stop losing money, as the armour will make a slight profit when sold to the general store. 16+ Holy Symbols: By simply mining silver ore, smelting it, and then using the bar on the furnace with a holy amulet mould, a player will gain a whopping 50 experience per symbol. Stringing and blessing the symbols will not provide much bonus experience, but can increase profits. 20+ Gem Jewlery: At this point, the player has the option to continue on to making jewlery by using a gold bar on a furnace with the mould and gem in their respective inventory. Amulets are usually the best to make, as they will provide decent stat bonuses. It's also worth mentioning that rings have no special effects, so it is adviced to not make them. Quests with crafting experience rewards *Sheep Shearer Category:Skills